A Christmas Proposal
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Kol and Davina spend their first christmas together.


Kol double checked the room for what felt like the sixth time. It would be his and Davina's first Christmas together and it had to be perfect. After everything they had been through Davina deserved this, he deserved this. Kol had spent the whole day with the help of Rebekah and Elijah to set up the room. A Christmas tree was set up in the corner by the fireplace and was covered in twinkling lights and glittering baubles. Two stockings hung over the roaring fire just high enough to avoid catching alight. Mistletoe was hung from the ceiling and flowers filled the room. An array of poinsetta's and holly as well as red and white roses. The sofas were pushed to the edge of the room to allow for the huge range of cushions and blankets covering the floor ready for loving moments beside the fire. The kitchen was stocked with snacks and drinks and Kol smiled popping his head into the bedroom. Rose petals littered the floor and were scattered in a heart shape on the bed. Candles flickered in the bedside table and the bathroom was filled with them too.

A knock on the door pulled Kol's attention away from the bedroom and to the woman outside. Straightening up Kol gave his signature smirk as the door opened. Inviting Davina in Kol couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she looked in a short shimmering blood red dress.

'You look gorgeous as always darling.'

Davina smiled thanking him before leaning in to press her red lips against his own lips. The kiss was soft and passionate and Davina couldn't help but lose herself in the emotion.

'I've missed you Kol. You've been gone too long.'

Kol felt a splash of guilt at Davina's words.

'I know I've missed you too. Is that why you wore that dress? Are you trying to seduce me Davina?'

Davina gasped as Kol whispered the words against her ear before scraping his teeth gently against her neck.

'Kol'

The name was a moan and it took all of his self control not to take her then and there.

'Not yet love. I want to enjoy this evening together. After all this is our first Christmas Eve together.'

Kol swept Davina into his arms moving her over to the blanketed floor and lying her down there gently. Turning on the DVD the opening notes of The Nutcracker began and Kol led down next to his woman bearing gifts of hot chocolate.

Davina cuddled into Kol's side when the girl is trying to get into the Nutcracker's wedding to the sugar princess.

'How sad. To see the man you love in love with someone else.'

Davina sighed the words under her breath but Kol still heard them his heart panging at the pain he'd inflicted. Bringing his arms around Davina he pulled her closer nuzzling his face in her neck.

'I'm sorry I will never ever hurt you like that again.'

Davina turned to him kissing him softly.

'I know'

Snuggling back into his side Davina's eyes focussed on the screen once more as Kol stroked her hair. Worn out from the stress of the Christmas season as well as the Michaelson family drama it wasn't long before Davina was asleep in his arms. Switching off the film Kol lifted his woman carrying her into the bedroom. Lying her down Kol removed her dress and bra before slipping one of his shirts on her. Stripping down himself Kol led next to her falling asleep cuddling his girl.

Rolling over Davina expected to hit empty bed instead her hand found hard muscle. Opening her eyes she gasped seeing Kol led next to her. The events of the night before came back to her and Davina leant forward pressing her lips to his. It didn't take long till Kol's hand was tangled in her hair and his lips devouring hers. Laughing Davina pulled away.

'Merry Christmas.'

Her voice was excited and Kol couldn't remember the last time he had heard Davina so happy. Slipping from the sheets Kol went out into the lounge followed closely by a confused Davina.

'Kol what's going on?'

He didn't answer instead picking up a small present from under the tree and handing it to Davina. She smiled laughing slightly as she opened the paper. A little velvet box sat in her hand and Davina's laughter stopped replaced by a soft gasp.

'Kol'

Looking up at him Davina whispered his name. Hating herself for the hope filling her heart. It might not even be a ring. It could be earrings or a brooch but Davina hoped it was a ring.

'Open it'

Kol's words were softer than she'd ever heard him speak before. Plucking her courage she clicked the box open and tears slunk down her cheeks as the diamond shone in the Christmas lights.

'Kol'

Kol was in front of her in the traditional one knee stance.

'I love you Davina. I promise I will never hurt you again and I want you to spend your life with me. As my equal, my partner through life. Marry me?'

Davina nodded, the word yes coming from her ruby lips. Kol kissed away her tears pulling her into his arms and he slipped the ring on Davina's hand. Leaning in Davina whispered.

'Let's go back to bed. I want to give you a very special Christmas present.'

Kol smiled a huge genuine smile of love and lust. Lying Davina back on the bed Kol followed beside her. That year they were late to the annual Michaelson Christmas lunch but no-one seemed that bothered especially not the happy couple.


End file.
